<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twelve Days of Levi 2020 by anlian_aishang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063566">Twelve Days of Levi 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anlian_aishang/pseuds/anlian_aishang'>anlian_aishang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anlian_aishang/pseuds/anlian_aishang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "I'm going to take care of you, okay?" & "Did you just sneeze?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/637424108346441728/12-days-of-levi-2020">
      <strong>70. “I’m going to take care of you, okay?” &amp;  98. “Did you just sneeze?”</strong>
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>Word count: 1900<br/>
Tags: sfw, fluff, canonverse minor swearing, caretaking, fem!reader</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At first, you desperately hoped he would be here. Now that you were in front of his bunk, however, you second-guessed everything - hoping he was anywhere but on the other side of that door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You watched your hand move as if not your own. After two brief knocks, you held your breath as long as you could. However, past the thin walls, you heard no sign of his presence. No footsteps, no lights, no answer. He was usually meeting with other veterans at this time anyways. Best case scenario, you would leave the soup - maybe a note. You could get to know him some other time,<em> right?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turned the handle and let yourself in. When you saw him at his desk, steel and glassy eyes staring you down, you nearly dropped the tray to the floor. “<em>Oh! </em>Captain Levi?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His voice was hoarse, he spoke silently to conceal it. “What can I help you with?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I-” you stuttered, “I just came to bring you...“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>On the way to his desk, you froze in your stance. The neat freak of the Scouts was hardly recognizable. Half-empty teacups littered his desk, countertop, nightstand, every flat surface. In addition to the crumpled handkerchief hanging out his pocket, the trashbin and its surroundings had tissues scattered about. To top it all off, his hair - usually combed and flowing - was tangled in bedhead. <em>Was he sleeping at his desk?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the middle of his room, you stood still: mid-sentence, mouth hung open, an obvious stare. Normally, with doe-eyed recruits like this, he would be quick to chastise. Instead, something more urgent - more pressing - demanded his response. Levi dipped his head towards the floor with a series of violent shakes and squeaky sounds, <em>“hik’sh! k’ngxt! k’ishh!”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>What was that? A cough or something? </em>It sounded too kittenlike to be him. If it was Christa, you would have been faster to accept it - but for humanity’s strongest, his sneezes were anything but. <strong>“Did you just sneeze?”</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi opened his mouth, preparing to retort, but was overtaken by another sneezing fit. He stuffed his nose shut with the back of his wrist, ducking down, shoulders seizing, bangs bouncing repeatedly. Your question was answered not with words, but with a final <em>“-chu!”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You blinked twice, “Levi?” You nudged the door shut behind you, allowing some privacy. “Are you sick?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi rubbed his fingers under his nose, parsing over how to answer. He did not outright deny it, but he did not submit either. “What makes you think that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You bit back a smile. “You never sneeze!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi sniffed slightly, voice gruff yet barely audible. “You don’t know that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thankfully, his eyes were squinted shut as he blew his nose, unable to see the blush warming across your face. <em>Actually, I kind of do know that.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ever since you first enlisted - <em>no, it was before then even</em> - your infatuation with him had brewed, boiled, and was brimming to the surface. That night that Erwin spoke to your cadet class, giving his recruitment speech, all eyes were frozen on him - all except yours. Past the towering commander, behind him stood a captain. Raven locks, steel eyes, moonlight encased his perfect figure. Crossed arms and drooping eyes, he looked bored and uninterested. To you, though, you felt completely opposite. All cadets’ hearts were racing, yours in a different way. For a second, you swore his gaze drifted to you. Whether his attention real or imagined, in that instant, you were sold to the regiment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Since that moment, you could hardly help to keep your eyes off him. Seeing him, whether he noticed you or not, was always a highlight of the day. Truly, you were head over heels, but it was exactly your crush on him that brought you here now. The fact that no one else happened to bring him something, the fact that Levi happened to be sick, the fact that the meal happened to be soup only made you all the more confident: this was a chance opportunity to say the least.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seeing him like this, your first instinct was <em>poor thing</em>. However, even for someone who did not have feelings like you did, no one would deny he needed help - no one except him. Always one to act alone, never one to ask for assistance, you thought this duty an uphill battle. He was your captain - you were to follow his orders. However, he was also your superior - you were to aid him no matter the circumstance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>To convince him, you had to insist. <em>Suggest first. Ask second.</em> You swallowed down your nerves and spoke with integrity.<strong> “I’m going to take care of you, okay?”</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>To get you to leave, he had a feeling: it would take more energy than he had. With a deep sigh, it was the first time he took a subordinate’s advice, “If you insist.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was the first time you ever saw him go down quickly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>// // //</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You set the tray on his desk. After a lot of coercing, you got him to at least take a sip of the chicken noodle soup. As soon as the warm broth went down his throat, especially surrounded by the chills of winter air and winter colds, he looked and sounded a lot better. “That’s the best their soup has ever tasted.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As he had been eating mess meals for years, you were happy to hear it. “Yeah?” Along with him, you started to feel better too, “Try some of the bread.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“N-N-” Levi coughed and cleared his throat, “I don’t think I can handle solids yet.” The relief that the soup brought to his throat - just as fast as it came, it left likewise. “Shit…” he moaned, “I feel like death.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Scanning the room, you failed to find any tea, water, medicine, anything. In fact, it was the direct absence. You could not help but chuckle. <em>It’s no wonder you feel that way.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Instead of filling the air with mindless chit chat and chatter like you originally imagined, you let the silence be comfortable for both of you. His throat was clearly raw. Besides, it seemed that most of the time that he tried to speak, a cough or sneeze cut him off anyways. You letting him relax now, it was the first break he caught all day.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After finishing off the bowl, he held his head in his hands and promptly made for his bed. Even with his face covered, his need for sleep was so desperate, he landed at his bed without struggle, well - a little bit of struggle. At the last step, he stumbled - landing hands first onto the mattress. With an exasperated grunt, he buried himself under blankets and curled himself into a C.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You raised your brows and gawked. With his pathetic state, you had no idea what to do with yourself. “Umm… I’ll be here if you need anything!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Already, he was asleep.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>// // //</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Three regular knocks interrupted the silence. You glanced over to Levi, beckoning for instructions. He did not tell you to get it. He did not tell you to ignore it. To you, his breathing steady, body’s rise and fall consistent, sleepy sighs maintaining - it seemed he did not even awaken. The insomniac he was, though, of course he had. Even in the throes of illness, he still woke up at the slightest sounds. Still, he once again ignored the door. Though this time, there was someone to answer it for him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You braced yourself and turned the handle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah!” Hange jumped. “Am I at the wrong place?” They looked around as if lost. Even after years of lead, they were trying to orient themselves around HQ.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No! No! Levi’s here…” you opened the door further, revealing the blanketed bundle laying on his side.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Their eyes widened. “You’re taking care of Levi?” Hand curled over the door, peeking in. “I’m surprised he’s letting you!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Instantly, your hands turned sweaty, like you had been caught stealing from the cookie jar. “R-Really?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah!” Hange exclaimed. “He never even lets people know that he’s sick, let alone permits them lend a hand.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>I - I’m the only one he’s let take care of him? What does that mean? Does it mean anything? It has to...</em> As your mind was racing, you tried to ground yourself - downplaying the time together to both yourself and your section commander. “Well, he hasn’t exactly been the happiest.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The fact that you’ve managed at all... without knocking him out with NyQuil like I do,” Hange laughed, “I’d say he’s taken a liking to you!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You tucked your lips under your teeth. In your head, <em>he’s taken a liking to you </em>played on repeat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hange continued, “That said, let me know if you need to trade shifts. I know he can be a handful.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No!” You exclaimed - a little too fast, suddenly panicked, suspiciously stubborn. A guilty smile from ear to ear, you shrugged, “I don’t mind it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hange knit their brows together, thinking over what exactly you meant. There was a reason they were chief researcher, though, as they clearly and quickly read the situation. “Ahhhh, I see!” They placed their hand on your shoulder and shook as if pumping you up, “Go get ‘em, girl!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Two brief giggles, you swiftly shut the door. <em>That’s enough of that.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You returned to his sofa and plopped yourself down. This whole time, he had not budged. You had no reason to think he was not asleep. However, facing the wall and underneath a blanket, his expression indicated that he had heard every word.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>// // //</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi normally worked in silence, but this morning, there was background noise. Behind his desk, on his sofa, you were sprawled out and knocked out. From such a cute thing, he never expected such loud snores. It had been a time of strange and personal reveals. For him, you deemed his sneezing too soft. For you, he thought your snoring too harsh. <em>Maybe she’s congested.</em> Colds were contagious, especially in these barracks. Under his breath, he cursed himself, <em>Some thanks.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Indeed thanks to you, he was feeling a lot better. Your soup, tea, and TLC had brought him through the worst of it. Still, like with any cold, those few lingering sniffs, coughs, sneezes remained - reminding him of his ailment the second he forgot it. Levi clutched a tissue and brought it to his face just in time, <em>“hit’chu!”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Though his sneeze was so tiny, you would now recognize that sound anywhere, even in your sleep. “Oh, Levi!” Falling asleep in his office surprised even yourself. It was unlike you to be so careless. You shot up from your reclined position and apologized to your superior. “I’m sorry!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Like I thought... </em>your voice was tinged with stuffiness. <em>“Tch…” </em>he sighed, but with his congestion, it turned into a cough. Tissue pressed against his nostrils, his voice was adorably nasally, “I should be the one apologizing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, no! Don’t apologize.” You smiled and sniffed, “I’m just happy you’re up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now that he knew how you felt, had overheard you admitting it, your feelings seemed so obvious. A deep blush covered his cheeks, making it the first time he was thankful for his cold - as you seemed to interpret it as a symptom of the virus rather than anything more.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You touched a hand to his forehead. His temperature was still hot but his attitude sure seemed more lively than before. “Feeling any better?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi lifted your palm from his forehead, holding your wrist just long enough to make you think. “I guess you could say that.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. “I’m gonna stay up and wait for it to snow.” & “I can tell you’re sicker than you’re saying.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/637424108346441728/twelve-days-of-levi-2020">28: “I’m gonna stay up and wait for it to snow.” &amp; 59. “I can tell you’re sicker than you’re saying.” &amp; 68. Having to be dragged back to bed.</a>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Word count: 1500 <br/></strong>
    <strong>Tags: fluff, cuddly cuddly cuddles, Christmas, fem!reader</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The greatest snowfall of the year was expected tonight: midnight of Christmas Eve. It was not the first of the season, but the magic of a white Christmas - you would not dare to miss it. The common cold of winter tried to take you down, but you could withstand that. It was your persistent and loving husband whom you would have to thwart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was nearly 11 PM when you heard the bedroom door open. Not much could make him jump, but seeing your silhouette perched at the window seat instead of tucked into bed certainly made his eyes widen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey…” Levi crossed his arms as he came to your side, “you were supposed to be getting some rest.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turned towards him and gave a tired smile, “whoops.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His expression was a blend of amusement and concern. Tender hand pet the back of your head, “Can’t sleep?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gave two lazy shakes of your head, “No, I just…” a yawn cut you off, <strong>“I’m gonna stay up and wait for it to snow.”</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As he looked outside, you looked at him. The pale moonlight illuminated his figure: dark bangs highlighted, steel-grey eyes reflected, defined muscle shined. Tendons in his neck made shadows as he spoke, “Doesn’t look like it’ll be here tonight.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was fun to push your limits, you were the only one he let do it. A sparkle in your eyes, you teased, “I bet you’re just saying that to get me to go to bed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Through his nose, Levi huffed a single chuckle. “And if I was?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shrugged, “I guess that’d just mean you care about me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Right cheek tinged upward, his trademark smile. “I guess you’d be right.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>// // //</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Side by side, the two of you sat on the windowsill together. This padded bench in the master bedroom was one of the best parts of the entire house. Along with every season, the forest you looked out to changed as well. In the spring, budding trees. With summer came luscious wildlife. Autumn brought warm colors. Winter was the most magical of all, though. White snow contrasted the dark of night and blanketed the oak branches. Though the season itself was chill, the feeling it gave was pure warmth - just like the feeling he gave you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One arm around your shoulders kept you tucked to his chest. A hand on your thigh kept your lap heated. Outside, shoeprints of your winter boots were still sunk in the bank. A week later, the snowman you made together was still standing tall. Among the sea of trees was just one stump - the tree you picked out, the tree he chopped down, the tree that was decorated and in your living room now. There was just something about winter - it never let you forget how wonderful it had been. Memories ingrained like a step in the snow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You leaned your head back against his chest and sighed. Breath caught in your throat, resulting in a couple of coughs that you covered in your comfy sleeve.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“Mmm…” </em>Levi sighed with sympathy, “you sound bad.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You smirked, <em>so like him. </em>After years of knowing him, you knew his way of speaking as well. Really, he was concerned, but still you joked, “So nice of you to say, honey.” You tried to laugh but were once again cut off by a coughing fit - a symptom of so much outdoor time with him. “Really, I think I sound worse than I feel.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Held in his arms, anticipating the snowfall of Christmas Eve, the only thing you wanted to do was freeze this moment and stay here forever. However, the vigilance and caring of his that you loved so much was the same thing that would drag you to bed. Levi pressed his palm to your forehead, taking your temperature for the tenth time that day. Still, even on this cold night, you were just as hot as ever. He nuzzled his cheek against yours and muttered, <strong>“I can tell you’re sicker than you’re saying.”</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, it’s just…” With mocking timing, your nose started to tingle. You rubbed your nose and sniffled, “I just feel a little cold is all...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi raised a brow, <em>you sure you want to say that?</em> At which you tacked on hurriedly, “- A little cold, like... the temperature is cold! Not the - ” that stupid tickle - you tried to fight it off - but no matter what, the truth was itching to come out. If you could not get rid of it, the best you could do was silence it. <em>“Not…  the…” </em>You pinched your nose shut and stifled a sneeze.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi crossed his arms, a satisfied and knowing smirk. “<em>Not</em> the sickness kind?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a couple of sniffs, “Right…” your voice nasally, “<em>not</em> the sickness kind.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Under his breath, Levi laughed, you could not be less convincing if you tried. “Come on,” Levi hugged his arm around you and scratched your back up and down, “let’s get you to bed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, No…” you spoke through another yawn, “I want to see the snow.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were so adorable yet so stubborn, it was almost childlike. If the two of you ever decided to have kids, this was a sneak peek. Levi gave a light scoff, “The snow will be here all winter, but Christmas Eve is only tonight.” He took your hand in his and gently tugged upward, “Besides, presents don’t come until the house is asleep.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kneading his hand in yours, you beckoned, “Does that include my insomniac?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He rolled his eyes, just the right amount of annoyed, “If that gets you to bed, I’ll do whatever it takes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Again, you prodded, “Whatever it takes?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi sighed and tucked an arm underneath your shoulders, one underneath your knees. With a deep breath, he lifted you into a bridal style hold. At the sudden hoist, you instinctively wrapped your arms around his neck and squealed. Though there was no chance he would ever drop you, you held on tight and shrieked, “Ah! Levi?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Carrying you towards the bed, he gazed down to the bundle in his arms and answered, “Whatever it takes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As much as you wanted to stay, being carried to sleep by him was not at all an unwelcome change. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Come to think of it, the night had been perfect. Everything <em>except for..</em>. <em>except for...!</em> You crinkled your nose, trying and failing to quell another itch. With your arms around him, there was nowhere to turn. <em>Nowhere except…</em> You tilted your head towards his chest and sneezed against his shirt. If not for the brief ring in your ears, you would have heard his audible groan. The clean freak in him wanted so badly to toss you on that bed and burn the shirt to ash. Instead, gritting his teeth, he compromised: setting you down gently, taking off his shirt, and throwing the garment in the hamper before joining you in bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pressed his front to your back and became your big spoon. Bringing his arm around your stomach, he plopped a box of tissues from his nightstand to yours. Against the cusp of your ear, he warned, “That’s the last time I’ll let that slide.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With his hand on your stomach, you chuckled, <em>We’ll see if that holds up. </em>Instead of testing him more, though, you nudged yourself deeper into his cuddle. Snuggling up, you mumbled, “I love you, Levi.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi hooked his fingers around some stray strands of hair, tugging aside and exposing your neck. Against your skin, he whispered, “I love you, too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>// // //</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As he scratched your back and held you close, cooing you to sleep, he thought over his plan for tomorrow and the next few hours that would make it possible. When the snow fell, that was the only thing out of his control. However, judging by the skylight above, it seemed that would just happen to fit right into place. At the sky, he smiled. Thanks to him and the help of some natural dumb luck, it seemed you would get the holiday you deserved.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With how steadfast you had been in your battle to stay up, you had passed out in just a matter of seconds. Likewise, he wanted to stay with you here - how could he not? - but there was a lot of work left to be done.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>// // //</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Waking up the next morning, your pupils shrunk immediately. Fresh white snow seemed brighter than the sun, but only the first few of many snowflakes had begun to fall. You reached an arm out to your side - prepared to shake him awake - but instead of finding him, you felt his side of the bed empty and perfectly made. With an energy you only felt that one day of the year, you shot up out of bed and sprinted to the living room - too excited to realize that your headache, sniffles, and cold were gone. <em>A Christmas miracle.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You ran as fast as you could, like you had every year since childhood, but it was not the pace that took your breath away - rather, the sight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The fireplace was crackling. Two mugs on the coffee table - one black tea, one hot chocolate - were steaming. A pile of presents was stacked to nearly half the tree’s height. The first thing you noticed, though, was the man seated in the rocking chair. Loose and red flannel pants. A tight black long-sleeve shirt. As he laid eyes on you, his icy eyes melted and a warm smile spread.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Merry Christmas, brat.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cuddling in a Blanket Fort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/637424108346441728/twelve-days-of-levi-2020">32. Cuddling in a Blanket Fort</a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Word count: 1600<br/></strong>
    <strong>Tags: fluff, modernAU, fem!reader</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Moving all the furniture, unfolding all the blankets, all to make <em>… a fort?</em> Levi did not quite understand the appeal. Not only would it mean creating a huge mess, but he could not imagine how sitting under blankets could be as exciting as you were making it out to be. On the other hand, you had been begging to do this all year. He had managed to delay and delay, but he figured now as good a time as ever: not in the hot summer sun, but rather in the chill of winter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Opening the front door, stepping inside, body temperature went from freezing cold to blazing hot in an instant. At the doormat, you hurriedly took off your boots, jacket, scarf, hat, and mittens- all of which were dripping wet from an afternoon of shoveling. After the hours of hauling snow, Levi thought you would be tired out by now. His eyes widened when you threw your hands on him and ripped off each of his outdoor garments. Energy far from gone, in fact, amplified. <em>“Phew!”</em> You exclaimed, “I’m exhausted!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you wound up his scarf, he checked, “You still want to build that fort tonight?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Duh! Of course!” The day he finally said yes, you were not going to wait for him to take it back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At your enthusiasm, he could not help but smile. No matter what the night ahead held, the happiness he saw in you now was glaring. Levi tousled your hair and joked, “Let’s get this over with.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>// // //</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With the winter solstice nearing, the sun was setting earlier and earlier. Right around 5 PM, it was already pitch black outside. While most viewed the days as getting shorter, the two of you preferred to think of it as the nights getting longer. The evenings were when you spent the most time together, the best time together: sitting by the fireplace, roasting a dinner, sipping mulled wine or apple cider, tonight - cuddling in a blanket fort.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once you and Levi changed out of your clothes and into your matching pajamas, you wasted no time in getting to work. From the linen closet, you took out all the blankets you could fit in your hold - even more than that. The stack was higher than your head and thus higher than your line of sight. Just as you were about to bump into the wall, Levi grabbed the top half out of your arms and into his. He tried to laugh, but underneath a mound of concern, it did not emerge. “Watch where you’re going, brat.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was as though you did not hear him. You threw the pounds of blankets onto the couch before running to the dining room. A chair tucked under each arm, you began to make your clunky way back to the living room. The second he sat down his half of the blankets, you already needed his help again. Levi hurried to you, swiftly taking the furniture out of your hands, carrying it with much less of a hassle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks!” But before he could reply, you were already out of earshot. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Returning to the main room, you unfurled all of the blankets, placed your hands on your hips, and thought it over. To him, it was too many. To you, it was not enough. You sprinted back to the linen closet. “Levi?” You called, “Where do we keep our sheets?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His brows arched slightly as he lowered the chairs to the ground. “You want to use sheets, too?” His voice remained its usual monotone, but to you, a tinge of disbelief was screaming.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You snickered, “Levi, baby, just relax…” Your steady eye contact was a fundamental contrast to his: eyebrows tilted, eyes wide open, pupils flickering. You had a feeling he would like the end result, just not the process. Still, he would never say no to you. You flicked your wrist towards the kitchen, smiling, and released him from the task, “Go make yourself some hot chocolate or something.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi grit his teeth. Watching the pristine living room get turned upside down was a lot for him, let alone contributing to its chaos. Though you had looked forward to this for so long, you also understood that this was pretty new for him. While you had no doubt he would like the finished product, for now, his efforts and stress could be better spent elsewhere. As you dismissed him, he rubbed your back in a way that said <em>thank you</em>, “Come get me when it’s time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>// // //</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Making the fort yourself was tiring, but childlike excitement kept you energized. Even more so when you smelled fresh cookies coming from the kitchen. It made you happy to know he was not slacking off - he never did. It was exactly why you knew he would love this, exactly why you put great effort and special attention into the last few finishing touches of your creation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As he took the baking sheet out of the oven, he heard your rapid footsteps approaching and could not help but smile. With a hand as a pivot on the granite countertop, you flung yourself around and into the kitchen. In contrast to your ecstatic pace, your voice was calm as you whispered, “It’s ready.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As fast as you came, you were already gone, silently beckoning him to follow right after - and he did. When he came into the living room, the site of the fort, a small tray balanced a plate of warm cookies, his mug of black tea, and yours of hot chocolate. The rising white steam brightened his appearance. The sweet aroma of baked goods made your tummy reminisce. The fact that he had gone this extra length without even being asked, especially after a long day of work, had you falling even further in love. An eager grin - this would be even better than you imagined.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Outside of the tent, you stood. Hands knit, twisting in your stance, the most satisfied smile he had ever seen was widespread across your face. You curled your fingers around the cloth and pulled the curtain open, “After you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>An adorably nervous smile twitched on his lips. He was genuine through and through: though he saw a messy heap of blankets, he knew it meant much more to you than that and that he would have to show it. Platter of goodies still in hand, he ducked under the door and crawled in, you following right after. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It really did feel like a whole new place. The hardwood floors were made soft - piles of fluffy pillows adorning the ground. The threads and patterns of the blankets - he had never noticed their intricacies before. The tall and open living room was now close and comfy - the way he held you now. It was incredible what a few blankets and chairs could do.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi set the refreshments down between you and took a seat at your side. He scratched your back and admitted. “This isn’t half bad, brat.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You chuckled, “Just wait.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before joining him on the makeshift mattress, you reached your fingers out from underneath the cloth wall. After fumbling a bit, you found the switch. You made sure to turn back towards him so that you could catch his reaction. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Past barely parted lips, you swore you heard the slightest of gasps. His breathlessness made you gawk, but even with your eyes on him, he was lost in captivation. This whole night, you had been overflowing with childlike wonder. He saw no shortage of it from you. However, this was the first time you ever saw it in him. Flicking the switch not only turned the fairy lights on, it also seemed to turn something on within his spirit as well. Orange glow of the string lights was a stunning complement to his steel-blue irises. Ivory skin was tanned underneath the warm light. His eyes were truly sparkling. This little cave you made was different than being underground. This quaint fort nothing like a battleground barrack. Any qualms were not only buried, but disintegrated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s nice.” Levi spoke under his breath. “It’s… really nice.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Satisfied, you snuggled into his side, “You like it?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He glanced down to you tucked underneath his arm. “I love it.” The look in his eyes melted any lingering chill from outside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You reached a hand over to his cheek. With the saturated light, you could not see that it was red, but the temperature you felt gave it away. “I knew you would!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi cupped your head in his hand, bringing you to a distance just outside his lips. Against your mouth, he sighed, “You know what I love more, though?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He gave a slow blink, at which you snatched a warm cookie and shoved it into his mouth, “Sweets!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi knit his brows. Seemed like that childish attitude had not quite worn off. <em>If that’s how you’re gonna be… </em>There was no excuse for him not to play along. Levi flung his leg over your side and mounted your torso. A fist was made in your flannel pajamas as he hiked your shirt up. “Not sweets…” he started, “tickle fights.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>// // //</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Blanket forts just begged to be slept in. They were work to set up even with someone’s help. You had set it up alone, and not only that, but you had also come off a day full of shoveling, an evening-long adrenaline rush, and Levi had now taken your breath away. After hours of constructing it, within minutes, you were already asleep in the tent.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>On the other hand, he stayed awake. It was no thanks to insomnia, however. Rather, <em>happy to stay like this forever...</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "Are you blushing, cold, or sick?" & “Maybe if I kiss you, you’ll feel warmer.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Word count: 1600<br/>Tags: fluff, canonverse, fem!reader</b>
</p><p>As you shut the door to the bunk and made your way through the halls, it was the first thought you had given to the task that lie ahead. <em>What is it we’re doing tonight? Patrol? Lookout? Clean-up? </em>You could not remember.</p><p>After all, it did not matter the label, all assignments ended up feeling the same. You would never let him know it, but it had come to the point that you did not even prepare for shifts. Nothing really ever happened at midnight. In all your times keeping watch, never once had you two spotted a titan moving, let alone approaching or attacking. Even during in-house patrol or while deep cleaning the barracks, you and Levi had only ever seen a third person once, and Sasha soon learned better ways to obtain her midnight snacks.</p><p>The only way you prepared, as silly as it felt to say, was brushing your teeth, combing your hair, and doing yourself up in that particular way - enough to make your confidence spark, but not too much that it would seem suspicious. It was nothing to do with the mission per se, but everything to do with who you would be tackling it with. </p><p>After a few chance pairings with each other, Levi found himself striving to obtain more of them. It started with trading shifts. Then, taking shifts. Eventually, on a night when Erwin’s multitasking mind could not spare the thought, Levi nonchalantly pounced on an opportunity.<em> You’ve got more important things to be thinking about. Put me in charge of the schedule. </em></p><p>Such efforts were what brought you to all those prior times before and now here again tonight. You had noticed the increase in assignments you and Levi had together, however, the most optimistic you let yourself get was that some higher-up somewhere thought you worked well as a pair. If you knew the reality, how actively Levi himself had worked to get these joint sessions with you, you would be on top of the world.</p><p>Instead, your modesty remained. An inflated sense of self-importance would not help, especially not in the Scouts. </p><p>At last arriving outside of his office, you did as you always did: straightened your outfit, took a deep breath, knocked three times and called, “It’s me.”</p><p>Likewise, he had his own little routine. Levi cleared his throat, adjusted his cravat, got up to get the door and welcome you. As he swung the door open, though, his expression was off a bit. You had never told him how little you prepared - not at all - but your outfit told all.   </p><p>You barely picked up on his confusion as his flat tone and simple sentiment stayed the same, “Ready?”</p><p>Your words stayed standard too, “I’ll follow you.”</p><p>// // //</p><p>Levi led the way. Based on the first few stretches and turns, you could already tell where you were going and what you would be doing. Tonight, you both would be stationed at the base’s southern-facing post, keeping lookout. You rolled your lip under your teeth, trying to suppress a smile. This was your favorite task: a great view, close proximity, and nothing to do but talk to each other.  </p><p>Your smile gradually fell, though, as you entered the stairway to the top of the tower. The higher you climbed, the colder it got. Your skin became riddled with goosebumps and muscles began to shiver. <em>Shit… winter’s here already? </em>From behind him, you looked up, surprised to find him unphased by the drastic decrease in temperature. On closer examination, the tan jacket of his uniform did seem fuller, his starch pants thicker, and his hands were dressed with gloves. Suddenly, the shift you were anticipating was one you were dreading. </p><p>When you both reached the top, it was the first time he saw you since you had been exposed to the cold. From when he first saw you in his office, after such a short walk, you already looked so different. Your cheeks were flushed, stature hunched, the first of many sniffs started to sound out. Steel grey eyes bore into you. His stare blatant. His inquiry upfront, <b>“Are you blushing, cold, or sick?”</b></p><p>His question caught you off-guard and you were not sure how best to answer him. The truth was all three. A one-on-one assignment with your captain had you flustered as ever. The chilly air was dry, harsh, brisk felt even through the walls. It may have been the work of the common cold or the cold temperatures, but you could not hide your runny nose. <em>Blushing, cold, or sick?</em> He seemed to have read you like a book.</p><p>However, you thought over exactly what you were willing to admit. If you told him you were blushing, would it be an admission of your feelings for him? If you told him you were cold, would he send you back inside? If you told him you were sick, you could not imagine how the clean freak would take it, would he be disgusted by you?</p><p>Covering your cheeks, hiding your runny nose, concealing your mouth as you lied through your teeth, you pulled your collar up over your face. The motion admitted to all three, but your words denied, “No. No.” An ill-timed sniffle you could not help to delay, “I’m fine.”</p><p>His eyes narrowed slightly as he checked you up and down. Levi was always quick to read a situation - people no differently, especially those he had taken an interest in. In your stance, you were shivering. White snowflakes sprinkled your hair, brows, and eyelashes. No matter how hard you tried to hide them, shaky breaths and tiny sniffles were heard over the gusts of wind. What was most telling, though, was the look in your eyes - slightly glassy, pupils flickering. Clearly, you were downplaying something or other.</p><p>“Come on,” he beckoned, “I know it’s gotta be one of them.” In his mind, he knew, at least one…</p><p>“Cold.” With chattering teeth, you spoke quickly, “I’m just cold.”</p><p><em>“Mmm.” </em>His intonation rose. “I see.”</p><p>There were a few moments of near silence, sans your shivering and teeth chattering, before his cool voice continued,<b> “Maybe if I kiss you, you’ll feel warmer.”</b></p><p>Your brows arched, lips fell apart. Thankfully you had pulled your collar up over your face just seconds before, otherwise, he would surely have seen your gawking. Now, you were concretely convinced that this was all just some weird dream. Maybe the cold was getting to your head, but you thought, <em>If this is just a dream, then this will do no harm. </em></p><p>“I - I mean…” You swallowed down your nerves, speaking with all the integrity you could muster, “it couldn’t hurt.” </p><p>You could not believe what you had just said, but you could not believe the situation either. The meek smile that spread across his face only confused you even more. A smile so adorable seemed too good to be true, but you also never could have even imagined that he could be this cute. What finally brought you to, that assured you this was reality, was his touch. With one gloved hand at the back of your neck, one caressing your red hot cheek, he tilted you towards him. Less than an inch from his lips, you both hesitated for a moment. Secretly, you had both wanted this for so long, it was hard to believe it was finally happening, <em>all thanks to a little snow. </em>When neither of you backed away, when both of you panted in longing, you both knew that there was no need to wait. Simultaneously, you brought your lips to the other’s. </p><p>The first few meetings were soft and delicate, subconsciously reading and getting a feel for each other. Even in the dry winter, his lips were barely chapped. Even though you felt so cold, your mouth was a warm embrace. The kiss felt so nice, better than either of you had ever dreamt of before, you both yearned for more. </p><p>Levi’s teeth grazed your lip and were the source for an entirely new slew of shivers. You met his touch with your tongue, and from there, temperatures once again flipped entirely. While the chill wind whistled through cracks in the stone wall, you reached your hand to his scarf and exposed his pale neck. As white snow fell from the sky and built up outside the window, Levi put his hands on your shoulders and peeled off one of your few layers. Winter had made its welcome, but you were both undressing feverishly as though it was a hot summer day. </p><p>Within minutes, this small and compact space had been turned into a sauna. The glass window fogged over. Thin air became a heated blanket. Exasperated exhales made the setting steamy. You ran your fingers through his undercut, and based on the touch, it seemed you were not the only one feeling hot. His hairs stood on end as you brought your lips to his neck. With your ear right next to his mouth, you had a front-row seat to his flawless vocals - the spark to a new fire within you. In the heat of the moment, sucking bruises on his neck, you managed to make a mental note: <em>humanity’s strongest has one weakness.</em></p><p>This vulnerability of his, he never thought he would reveal it so quickly. It was time for him to have his fun. Strong and calloused hands clamped around your wrists, bringing them together and pinning them above your head. A gentle bite at your ear. You could not only hear each other’s breaths, but see them in the air as well: you sighed in his arms, he whispered against your skin.</p><p>“Let me warm you up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. “I ran you a bath since it’s freezing outside.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/637424108346441728/twelve-days-of-levi-2020">
      <strong>36. Taking a bath together  &amp; 41. “I ran you a bath since it’s freezing outside.”</strong>
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>Word Count: 1700 words <br/>Tags: fluff, slight/sfw undressing</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was late afternoon, barely the evening, but it would soon feel like midnight. With the sunset hour befalling earlier every day, nighttime’s arrival was a recurring surprise. With the last shred of daylight, you gave your last look out the window. Soon enough, it would be pitch black and you would see nothing but your own worried reflection. Still, there was no sign of them - the Scouts, no sign of him - Levi.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>How many nights is that now? Three? Four? Starting to lose track... </em>Fingertips drifted to your temples where they drew tiny, repetitive circles. It was hard not to be anxious, especially when you knew that he probably was. His upbringing was not exactly warm and fuzzy, neither in the emotional sense nor the physical sense. For most, winter was a nostalgic time with family, a time to unwind and take things slow. For him, it was far from that - marked mainly by freezing temperatures, cold conditions, and chilling memories. Someday, you hoped, you could make him see winter how you saw it. However, like the season itself, you knew that the changes would be gradual.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You peeled yourself away from the window and took a deep breath. As clear as the night sky above, as he had calmed you a thousand times before, his cool voice rang in your head: <em>There’s no use worrying about it. </em>You knew he would get home, you knew he would be okay, and if he was not, you knew how to get him there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Still, you knew there was more that you could do than to just sit and twiddle your thumbs. Rolling up your sleeves, <em>Time to get to work.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>// // //</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi flung the front door open, at last letting himself in along with some cold wind and stray snowflakes. He was surprised not to see you right away. Usually, you would be sat in the living room, waiting for him. As his ears thawed out of their numbness, he picked up the sound of the bathwater running. After stomping off his boots, unwinding his scarf, hanging up his coat, he found you in the bathroom - kneeling at the edge of the tub.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh! Hey!” His voice startled you at first, but you ran to him immediately - instinctively. “Good to have you home.” A brief kiss left your own lips cold, his touch felt frozen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good to be home,” he sighed. “What are you up to?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, right.” Behind you, the tub was steaming, <strong>“I ran you a bath since it’s freezing outside.”</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The unexpected kindness made his brows lift and lips part, “That’s… That’s really nice of you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You read his reaction as apprehension, at which you hurriedly tacked on, “I mean, it’s fine if you don’t want to!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At last, a warm smile melted his chill, “There’s only one thing I would enjoy more.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi looped his arms around your chest, hugging you from behind. His body was still cold, but the temperature was not the source of your shivers. Even with him at your back, you could read him perfectly. As he nuzzled his face into your neck, you replied, “Count me in.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>// // //</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As the water neared the brim, you squeezed a generous amount of bubble bath under the faucet’s splash. Not only because he had a long day, but because this lavender would have to be enough for two.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Even as you did so, Levi already began undressing you. Calloused fingers hooked underneath the hem of your shirt and lifted up over your head. Hands made Cs at your hips and pushed your panties down past your ankles. Once again, he had you shaking - but you knew he was probably too tired for anything more than this tonight. On the other hand, his contact played with your mind. <em>Maybe this bath will energize him - then maybe we can…</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You heard him start to work on himself, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his shirt. You turned over your shoulder and gave a playful glance, “Captain…” eager hands went to his clothes, taking control over them, from him. “You’ve had a long day. Let me take care of you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi exhaled a single breath, a slight chuckle was a mix of arousal and amusement. He bit his lip, grounding himself, before lifting his arms above his head and submitting, “I’m all yours.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As he had to you, your fingertips danced at the seams of his shirt, undoing each button in a tango. You were split: wanting to savor each inch but also wanting to tear at him hungrily. It was a contrast you did not quite resolve, resulting in an unpredictable pace that made his heart pound. Maybe it was not a warm bath he needed, but a cold shower. <em>Maybe both.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With both your clothes to the floor, you took a mutual moment to take in the sight of the other. The flush on his body was endearing. Though you knew it was natural to come from the weather, you could not help but think that it was at least partly thanks to you. His glow intensified as he sunk himself into the bath. Feet to calves, hips to chest, he finally rested his shoulders over the edge and tilted his head back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You followed him in shortly after. Even though you had been indoors all day, this felt exactly like what you had been missing. You could not imagine how relieved he must have been feeling, and you did not have to. Clearly spelled out was his relaxation: slowed breathing, eyes fluttered shut, a sigh that made your heart thump told you: he was already feeling better. <em>Even better once I…</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>From the opposite end of the tub, you crawled to his side and perched yourself on top of his lap. You painted his front with body wash and slowly started sponging. “So,” a domestic, flirtatious tone, “how was your day today?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“Tch…”</em> That said it all. “I’m sure yours was better.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You snickered, “Well, I asked you first.” It was a childish stance, but one neither of you minded. “Plus, I’m sure yours was at least more interesting.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi sighed, streams of soapy water flowing down his body, “I guess you could say that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steel grey gaze dwindled at the water, at your touch, at you. Meanwhile, reading between the lines, you tried to conjure up an idea of how the venture had gone. The air stayed silent for a handful of moments, sans the sloshing of water as you scrubbed his torso, pecs, shoulders.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Clearing your throat, “Levi?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmm?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Turn around?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As he spun, a thankful smile spread across his lips. On the other end, you could not see it - only taking you further down your train of thought. With your washcloth, you drew circles on his back and wondered:</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>How did the expedition go?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Did anyone get hurt?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Did he get hurt?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Did anything go wrong?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Did anything go right?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His head tilted back slowly, black locks brushing against your chest and interrupting your inner dialogue. <em>“Ah- ahh…” </em>Shaky breaths were followed by a vicious snap forward, <em>“Ah’tchu!”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Even though his relaxation was your priority for the evening, you could not help but startle at the sudden sneeze. A tiny squeal fell past your lips, but with his back to your front, the sound fell right against his ear - resounding no matter the attempt to conceal.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi rubbed his finger under his nose, recovering. Still, you were the one he cared for. “Sorry. Did I scare you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“N-No!” <em>Unconvincingly.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi cursed under his breath, “... those shitty brats.” He tilted his neck down towards the water and gave two slow shakes of his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Uncertain, “Levi?” You stammered a bit, “Are you sick?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A couple of troubled sniffles answered for you, “It’d be a miracle if I wasn’t.” He continued, “Those goddamn snot-faced recruits, the germs they share… the worst part of winter.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The last five words caught you off-guard, “Wait… what was that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I swear. Something about those barracks, if you don’t keep them clean, colds spread like wildfire.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You knit your brows for a second. “No. No. I mean…” your scrubbing gradually came to a halt, “the worst part about winter?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi turned over his shoulder, eventually back around completely, “Yeah? You don’t think?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You tucked your lips under your teeth. All that thinking you had done at the window, how distraught, anxious, upset he probably was on this winter expedition - you wondered - just how off the mark had you been?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You could not help but ask bluntly, “I thought you hated winter?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi thought it over. Indeed, he certainly used to. In fact, he used to loathe it. Winter was not only the toughest of times, but it was an annual anxiety for all the reasons you had thought. However, he only realized now: after time spent with you, it was not just his perspective that changed, but the season itself as well. Meager meals had been replaced by hot feasts. Icy pale with flushed faces. Snowy blizzards with <em>steam baths for example</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi reached a hand to your face, caressing your cheek. At last, you saw his trademark smile, assuring you that you had done - that you were - all he needed and more. There was a lot he could say, but the old saying encased it all, “Seasons change.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You smiled in his hold and instinctively leaned in. Instead of his lips, though, two fingertips met your mouth.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know, come to think of it…” his monotone dashed with flair, one that made you feel more than giddy, “there is one thing I hate more than sick brats at the base.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You smiled and spoke against his fingertips, knowing, “And what would that be?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Slick fingers ran through your hair, taking a tangle and bringing your foreheads together, <em>“one in my house.”</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. “Your favorite drink was back on the menu, so I got it for you.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/637424108346441728/twelve-days-of-levi-2020">38. “Your favorite drink was back on the menu, so I got it for you.”</a>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>Word Count: 1000 words <br/>Tags: fluff, making out at the end </strong>
    <s>
      <strong>lol how do i tag this</strong>
    </s>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cardinal directions, temperature, any other time of day, you never had a clue. However, when it came to five o’clock, that was your compass. It was made you snap your head up from the kitchen counter, up from your rolling pin, up from your cookie dough. It was five past, but you did not hear that sedan pull up. You slowed your baking, trying to recall. Normally, he told you if he would be late. <em>Something must have come up? Something seasonal?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As the half-hour went by, you gradually paced your way to the front room. With cookies in the oven, you really had nothing to do but wait. Biting your nails, watching the snowfall, you at last saw his headlights pull in. With a speed fast for parking, a pace fast for walking, he slammed the car door shut and made a swift way to the doorstep.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You met him at the front door, unlocking and letting him in. “Hey! Welcome home.” In a routine kiss, you looped your arms around his neck as he placed his hands on your hips. Though it was routine, he never failed to make your heart flutter - suit and tie, minty taste, loving hold, you were always happy to see him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After pulling away, you stayed like that for a few moments. Light and longing touch remained. Looking into each other’s eyes, simultaneously admiring the other while also reading for clues about the day.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You ran your hand through his hair, taking a tender caress at his undercut - sprinkled with snow, “How was your day?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The way your breath brushed his lips, the feeling of your body pressed to his - he was, “Happy to be home.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Everything okay at work?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, of course.” Levi tilted his neck, “Why?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, well,” you stuttered. It was not like there was anything to be late for, it was only that you missed him. “You’re just a little slow is all?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A breathless laugh, “The line around the block, that’s what was slow.” You felt a warm jostle against your side.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“Hmm?”</em> You looked down to your waist. Not only were his hands there, but also a festive holiday cup. Somehow, even after his long way home, its temperature was noticeably hot on your hip.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is…” timidly, you grabbed hold of it by the lid - a habit observed, “for me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi shouldered off his suit jacket and began loosening his tie, <strong>“Your favorite drink was back on the menu, so I got it for you.”</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A black tea regular, you were certain: he never even bothered looking at the specials. Somehow, he learned of the drink’s return before you had. <em>But, he hates these kinds of…</em> it did not make sense to you, “I... I didn’t know -”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Answering your unasked question, “You’re right. I don’t.” One hand on the wall, one hand at his laces, he maintained eye contact with you as he untied his shoes, “I can’t understand why you’d prefer that over black, but I don’t have to understand it to buy it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Most significant others would check, <em>I got the correct one, right? </em>However, you knew each other too well. Of course, he knew your favorite. Of course, he would not make a mistake. The steady confidence in his appearance, you would never question him. Its steam rose over your face, flushing your cheeks, drawing a smile. Levi flicked his head towards the cup, bangs briefly blocking his vision as he smirked, “Drink up while it’s hot.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With that, you did not even bother peeking. After a long time waiting and with a big gulp, you were reunited with that flavor you had missed for eleven months of the year. Over your tongue and down your throat, the beverage was even better than you remembered. Sweeter, too. As you licked your lips clean, it was then you realized why.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All tire of an eight-hour workday was outshined by the glint in his eyes. You were the thing - the person - he looked forward to always. First thing in the morning, right at 5:00 PM, the last thing before bed - seeing you was always the highlight of his day. Your appearance was angelic, even more so today. That special drink making your smile likewise, enticing his to follow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi raised his brows and chuckled. You were so caught up in bliss, you did not realize: as the drink filled you up, it seemed your soul was filled as well. Eyes had fluttered shut, stomach was singing, satisfied hums and <em>mmm</em>s fell past your lips. It was as if you had rekindled a long lost love.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Let’s not get carried away now. </em>“Hey.” Levi took the cup from your mouth, cutting off the slurps and sighs. A print of lipstick on the lid made him feel some certain way. Eyes widened at the removal, even wider when he pressed his lips hard and fast against yours. This time, tongue pried you apart, swirling and tasting with a sudden thirst.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hands on your cheeks severed the kiss, and this time, it was him who spoke into your mouth, “Which tastes better?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A silly, deviant grin kindled, you teased, “Maybe if you were a little sweeter…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“Oh?”</em> Levi brought his frigid hands just beneath your curves, sneaking under your apron, digging crescents into your skin. His hands were still cold from outside, a temperature contrast that sent chills down your spine. Levi pressed his front to yours, hearts mutually beating fast against the other. Into your neck, he breathed, “Sweeter?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sparkle in his eyes turned to a frost. Levi was always quick to remind you when you had overstepped your playfulness, always quick to put you back in place. Now, icy fingers were not the only reason you were shivering, “Y-Yeah.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In one fell swoop, he lifted you by the back of your thighs, spun you around, and pinned your back to the front door. With winter on the other side of the slate, goosebumps immediately dimpled your skin. With mindful intent, he kissed you again, survey the lingering sugar on your lips. <em>Sweeter than that, huh?</em> Between bites of your lip, he snarled, “I’ll try.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "Will you carry me to bed?" & "You're a complete mess but I don't care."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/637424108346441728/twelve-days-of-levi-2020">72. Will you carry me to bed? &amp; 74. You’re a complete mess but I don’t care.”</a>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Word count: 2400 <br/>Tags: fluff, sfw, caretaking </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The first warm touch you had felt, the first cool voice you had heard all day, “Hey.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“Mmm? Huh?”</em> Slowly, your eyes opened. As your focus came back, you recognized that you were still in the library. It was empty when you fell asleep, but there had been a big change - your captain now looming at your side. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Le -” you corrected yourself, “Captain Levi? What are you doing here?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He removed his touch from your shoulder and crossed his arms. “Funny. That’s just what I was going to ask you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Clothes wrinkled, hair matted, drool caked to the corner of your mouth, there was no hope of hiding it. You had simply been caught sleeping. The only choice was to apologize, “I - “ cut off by a yawn, “I’m sorry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi clenched his teeth. Internally, he felt there was no need to be sorry. Externally, his calm appearance and collected tone gave no clues.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You should go to bed.” The insomniac he was, the times he had fallen asleep at his desk, upright against the wall, even in this library himself, he knew just how sore your muscles would be afterward, just how much you would regret it. “If you don’t, you’ll feel it in the morning.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was concern he implied but discipline you inferred. Avoiding eye contact, you mumbled shyly, “R-Right.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pressed your palms flat against the table and used your upper body strength to push yourself up from the chair. Already, at your elbows, knees, everywhere, your entire body was shaking. It was not only exhaustion but also the lingering frostbite that had you trembling. You were too weak, too cold, to do anything but shiver. The harsh winter, long day, and the few hours of sleep at this hard desk had completely worn you out. Past grit teeth, a handful of pathetic whimpers escaped. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>From here to your bunk were many staircases and even more stretches of hallway. Now, you could not even make it to the end of the table without stumbling. It was as clear to him as it was to you, you would not make it back on your own. Under your breath, you gave a broken exhale, <em>“Shit…” </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the entire regiment, you could think of few people who would meet the potential physical demand. Even less, the amount of people you would trust with it. As some lucky coincidence, the perfect person had walked right in, capable of doing exactly what you needed. You were too tired to realize, but it was no coincidence at all - no act of luck. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At your struggle, his heart ached. It was a feeling he had tried to deny, but no longer could. Ever since that first day you enlisted, when you were put under his supervision, his eyes never left you in any sense of the word. He cared for everyone, but there was something about you especially - something that brought him here to help you well past midnight. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Given the situation, you both figured it was worth a shot. Levi softened his stature, showed some mercy, and volunteered himself. You swallowed your pride, accepted reality, and asked your captain for help. “Levi? <strong>Will you carry me to bed?</strong>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With his label of humanity’s strongest, even just of Captain, most would have expected a terse<em> I’m not your servant.</em> It was not how he felt though, at least, not towards you. Instead of harsh rhetoric, he spoke gently, “Here.” Levi bent his knees, lowering his height to three-quarters of yours. Beneath you, he outstretched his arms and offered himself, “Just fall back. I’ve got you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You took the tiniest of steps until you were close enough. As always, you did as he told, draping yourself into him. The least yet most you could do to support yourself, you looped your arms around his shoulders and clasped your hands at the back of his neck. You thought he would appreciate the move, but instead, you had brought him along into your series of shivers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“H-Hey.” His teeth chattered. “Your - Your sle’eve…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fogginess off of sleep had not yet faded, the only response you could manage was a subconscious one. Lips parted and murmured, <em>“hmm?”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s -” a sharp inhale, “You’re freezing wet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“Oh?” </em>He held you securely, securely enough that you could bring your arms from around him and to your own lap. “I’m sorry. I didn’t notice.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Didn’t notice?</em> The back of his neck was still damp and cold even after you pulled yourself away. He had no idea how someone could fall asleep in such wet clothes. However, with your sleepy eyes fluttering shut once again, he withheld his questions - always quick to read a situation. As he scanned you up and down, his pupils adapted to the moonlight, realizing that your entire outfit was shades darker than usual. You were completely drained and completely soaked. Even though the winter had chilled you to the bone, some officer must have worked you to it. <em>“Tch…”</em> Levi cursed under his breath. <em>Us Scouts just never know when to quit. </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were already drifting off back to sleep, and even though he had already deemed against stirring you once, he could not help but ask now, “Who were you with today?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Ngh…</em> what?” On the brink of sleep, head congested, you did not hear him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Today, who led your training?” Over this exchange, his voice had changed. At first, it dripped with sympathy. That was still there, but newly introduced was an underlying overprotection. In other words, <em>Who did this to you?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“H -” you brought your elbow to your mouth, covering and sparing him as best you could through a short coughing fit. Dryly, you managed, “Hange.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Of course.</em> Sometimes, Hange did not know what was best for themselves, let alone others. Their undying enthusiasm was a pillar of the Scouts, but one often upheld by the backs of others.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll give them a talking to.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His ominous sentiment made your heart jump. The last thing you wanted to do was cause a stir. You liked Hange - loved Hange. The idea of Levi storming into their office, scolding them on your behalf, you could not even bear the thought. <em>After all, they’re just trying to make me a better soldier!</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You opened your mouth, prepared to protest, but a sudden tickle at the back of your nose would not let you get even halfway through the sentence. “Af’ter a - <em>ah -</em>” Your hand instinctively hovered towards your face. “After a-<em>ahh… hah!</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once again, quick to read a situation, instantly knowing what to do. Rather than panicking, Levi reached into his chest pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. If he placed it in your hands, based on your increasingly slowed movements, he had a feeling you would not make it in time. Instead, he draped the cloth directly over your face. Steady hand held it there as you sneezed twice into his tissue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Something about your symptoms got to him in more ways than one. The first thought was that it was kind of… <em>cute?</em> The way you shook slightly in his arms, the tiny sounds, the sigh of relief, they were all so endearing that he could almost negate the negatives. Secondly, he knew, it was certainly a cold you had caught. In these barracks, germs spread like wildfire. If he did not quarantine you, take care of you, he did not have to imagine what things would look like around here - he had suffered through the setting many times before. Finally, though you coughed, sneezed, sniffled, even the germaphobe in him knew it was not your fault. You had only done as you were told which had resulted in you being worked sick. A frown tainted his lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The red in your throat, the strain in your sinuses, the ache in your chest, your cold symptoms were not the only reasons for your brimming tears. Though you felt in rough shape now, you could not imagine how much worse you would have felt had he not come and swept you off your feet. With glassy eyes, you looked up to him with gratitude, “Dake you, Levi.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In lieu of words, he exhaled a cross between a chuckle and a sigh. That attempt at thanks was so adorable, so pitiful. As you drifted off to sleep and began snoring in his hold, as he carried you out of the library and towards a soft warm bed, he clenched his teeth and decided, <em>A sterner talking to.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>// // //</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For the second time tonight, he woke you up, though this time was accidental.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a low grunt and a cushioned catch, he plopped you onto a bed too nice to be your own: sheets cornered, comforter flat, pillows fluffed. You squinted your eyes open. The moonlight your only illumination, you first made out the neat room, the tidy nightstand, and finally your captain. His bangs made shadows on his face, but through them, you saw undeniable relief.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Right after tucking you in, he made for his closet, digging through drawers to find something just right. As he left, you held your head in your hands and shook. <em>Is this just a dream? </em>No part of you could believe it, but it was the vivid feel of satin sheets and cotton comforter that told you: <em>It’s too good not to be true. </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Towards him, you cleared your sore throat and called, “You - You want me to sleep here?” You coughed a bit, not from the cold, but choking on your subconscious slip. “Umm… I mean, you’re letting me sleep here?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Of course he had caught that, but with his back towards you and his voice maintaining monotone, you had no idea. Smiling down towards his dresser, he pulled out a pair of boxer shorts and an oversized cotton tee. With an underhand toss, he gifted them to you, “As long as you change.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You clutched his clothes in your hands. The fabric soft yet starch. Even past a stuffy nose, the clean smell of laundry detergent stayed strong. Levi reverted his gaze away, but kept his hand held out open, silently beckoning for your dirty laundry. A superficial attempt at modesty, you ducked under his covers to dress and undress. Wet uniform landed in his hands with a thump and landed in his hamper with another. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He heard your head swish through his collar, your arms through his sleeves, giving him the go-ahead to turn around and command, “Sleep in my bed tonight.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had prepared his arguments - <em>for quarantine, my bed is nicer, you’ll sleep better here - </em>but you put up no fight. None against him, only towards yourself, “But - I think I’m probably sick.” <em>Definitely sick.</em> Too weak to even walk, too congested to breathe, you could not help but admit, “I’m a complete mess.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi placed a hand on his hip, a hand on your head. Sincerely blunt, <strong>“You’re a complete mess but I don’t care.”</strong> A few tender pets worked wonders for your headache. “You’re sick, you’re tired, and you need help.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mouth agape, you waited for the natural follow up,<em> it’s my job</em>, but he did not tack that on. Though your eyes were watery and the room was dark, you could have sworn that his expression implied even more. <em>Because I want to.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wh-Where will you sleep?” The thought of kicking him out of his own bed, it gave you qualms to say the least, having already taken so much from him tonight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi sighed, patting the sofa just past the foot of the bed. <em>Don’t worry. </em>“I’ll be here if you need anything. Don’t hesitate to ask.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Finally, he pressed his palm to your forehead. Despite your illness, his deepest desire was to place a kiss there. In a compromise, he tugged his covers over you and left you at last - but not for good, “I’ll see you in the morning.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>// // // </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were absolutely exhausted, every inch of you ached, it was an effort to breathe. Not only that, but you had been provided everything you needed - a warm bed, clean clothes, even a lift. Still, somehow, you could not quite get to sleep. There was something missing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His bed was warm, but not nearly as warm as how you felt earlier. Being held by him, there was no greater feeling, exactly what the doctor ordered. On another day, you would feel stupid to chase it. Tonight, so deprived, you would have felt stupid not to.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You threw off your covers, using your last bit of energy to saunter towards his sofa. Though you had every intention of getting him up, it felt wrong not to tiptoe there. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was now you who woke him. As he had done to you earlier, you placed your hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear, “Hey?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Always easily awakened - most nights, he hated it, but tonight, he was thankful for it. “Huh?” Two harsh blinks calibrated his focus. “Hey. Do you need something?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His voice fresh out of sleep was breathless, breathtaking, almost as much as… <em>as…</em> <em>“ah’tchu!” as a sneeze.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tissues?” <em>On the nightstand.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You rubbed your finger under your nose, sniffing, “No. No. I…” His brows knit, jaw tightened. <em>Waking him up just to sneeze? I really am a complete mess.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That was just it, though. While his voice was raspy now, you could still hear him so clearly in your head, <em>You’re a complete mess but I don’t care. Don’t hesitate to ask.</em> Levi was always upfront, honest, candid. Perhaps a close reading of his words would bring you the opposite. You took his words for what they were, him for who he was. Clenching your fists, you spoke swiftly yet softly, “Will you sleep with me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your interpretation was right on, yet the results still surprised you. Levi sat up from the couch and stood, “Should’ve asked sooner.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>By his hand at the small of your back, he guided you back towards the bed. Brushing your hair behind your ear, crawling into his bed and into his side, suddenly, you felt all better. Noticeable to both yourself and to him, “Thank you, Levi.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>That’s more like it.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>// // //</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you drifted off to sleep, it was only then that he felt he had done his job. Carrying you all the way here, changing you into warm clothes, the whole journey seemed like nothing until he saw you bundled in his bed. Even better, snuggled against his chest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Even then, though, he knew that the caretaking was far from over. Your symptoms were not silent. To him, they practically screamed. It was obvious you were sick, there was no denying it. Still, the thought of turning away from you never once crossed his mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With deep, loud, congested snores, only one thought could drown them out and put him to sleep with a smile on his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>A warm bath - first thing in the morning.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. “I don’t understand how you love this kind of weather so much.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/637424108346441728/twelve-days-of-levi-2020">24. “I don’t understand how you love this kind of weather so much.”</a>
    </strong>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>Word count: 1300 words <br/>Tags: fluff, sfw</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was not so much his shrug, moreso his shivering that brought the knapsack off of his shoulders. With a tightly tied boot, Levi swept his foot back and forth - clearing the snow, clearing a patch of ground for the fire.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leather gloves drew logs out of the bag and began building the pit of wood. He had constructed campfires a thousand times before, but this one made much more difficult by the below zero temperatures and thus the shaking in his hands, arms, entire body. Levi turned to you, tugged down his scarf, and spoke through chattering teeth, “T’Take a seat. C’Catch your breath.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You ducked your head down, concealing a smile. It sounded like he was the one who needed to catch his breath. Nevertheless, you obeyed, “Yes, sir.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Today’s mission was one of the easier ones, at least you felt that way. It was a point A to point B hike through some layers of snow. As someone who had warm feelings towards the winter, you would be lying if you said you did not enjoy the mission. On the other hand, as someone who had grown up with constant cold - your captain seemed to be having a harder time physically and emotionally. From the stump where you sat, you peeked a glance from underneath your hood. A mix of sweat and melted snow, his hair was dripping wet. Expression was scrunched, both exhausted and frigid. Past the whistling winds, the only sounds you heard were his strings of swears, eventually drowned out by the crackling fire he managed to start.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he turned around and made his way towards you, you bit your lip to keep from laughing. Shortly after, though, you bit for a different reason.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi pressed his back flat against the tree trunk, using what he could to sit himself down beside you. A bend in his knees, he perched his elbows atop them and took a deep breath. His sigh was both audible and visible: weary voice filled the air, light fog made a cloud outside of his mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shaking his head, he looked down to his lap before bringing his gaze up to you. Tired eyes met yours as he loathed, <strong>“I don’t understand how you love this kind of weather so much.”</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At his exasperation, you snuck a glance at your captain. Hardened steel eyes had softened, depleted, melted. Jet black bangs were sprinkled and glistening with white snowflakes. A uniformly pale complexion had blushed into a rose at his cheeks, nose, and chest. It was as if the winter had cracked his thin layer of ice and exposed you to his depths: easy to fall into, easy to get lost in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stuttered a bit - folding gloved fingers together, apart, and back again. “I suppose there are a lot of reasons.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y’Yeah?” He cupped his hands around his mouth and blew, a futile attempt at warming up. When the flame grew, he stuck them towards the fire instead. “Enlighten me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This man who hated winter, you thought him the personification of it. The reasons you loved him were the same reasons you loved the season. Here he was now, demanding to know why. “Umm, well…” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fumbling with your hands, it was hard to articulate. Gazing at him instead, with the blizzard his background, you saw him in a whole new light. The comparisons, your feelings, they were impossible to ignore, impossible to keep inside. In any other scenario, you would have held your tongue. But now, taking shelter from the storm, the two of you side by side, joined at the hip all throughout the exhausting day, it was more than just the fire that had been perfectly handcrafted, it was as if the entire scene was fresh out of the storybooks - a bestseller you would read over and over again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Whether you were too tried or too tired, you did not know or care. The opportunity was here and you would have no regrets. <em>It’s what he would want.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Without fear, with conviction, you looked into his eyes and let the words speak for themselves. “Most say winter is the coldest of all, but I don’t see it that way.” You inadvertently shifted yourself closer to him. “In fact, when it comes to winter, I’d say they’re the times I feel warmest.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thinking back, all my best memories, I associate with winter.” It was no lie, not even a stretch. Signing your life to the Scouts was the best thing you ever did, the best thing that ever happened to you. <em>Stupid enough to join? Stupid enough not to.</em> Since the first day you enlisted, throughout the years, even here and now, he made every moment feel special in this life that felt like hell. From refilling your teacup to rescuing you from a titan’s grasp, from reassuring you in your decisions to reminding you that he had your back forever, now, always, he had shown love all the ways he knew how. As you confessed to him, both of your breaths caught. You could not believe what you were admitting, he could not believe you were finally doing it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“In the time I’ve spent, I’ve realized something most others haven’t.” You swallowed. The temperatures were negative, but you felt a million degrees. “Underneath that layer of frost, there’s a lot more than what meets the eye…” your hand moved as if not your own, mitten meeting his cheek and tugging his scarf down, “and I love every inch that I get to uncover.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had stated your case, but even before then, the eye contact you made had told him all. For a few moments, he stayed entirely still. No flicker in his eyes. No twitch in his lip. Even his shivering that had gone on for hours had completely quelled. For a moment, you wondered if the whole world had stopped. Yours had.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he spoke, it was your turn to startle. “I guess I’ve always liked summer.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was then you knew. Voice turned giddy, “Yeah? Why’s that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“All that upbringing in the spring, it finally comes to life in the summer.” The expression and tone he donned brought you right back to training days.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Everyone enjoys a summer day.” It was true, not even an exaggeration. In the regiment, you were a bright ray of sunshine. Always caring for others, putting them above yourself, your actions could go too often unnoticed, but never once by him. It was your undying compassion, care, consideration, among many other things, that drew him to you and kept you under his wing. Handpicked for his squad, even this very mission, he would cross hell, highwater, and countless snowstorms if it meant more time with you. “I’m no exception. I may even be its biggest fan.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His favorite season, favorite person - he drifted closer towards you, cupping your chin in his hand, “In fact, if it was summer forever, I’d say that wouldn’t be half bad.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was a force of nature. Simultaneously, you met. Lips pressed against the other in a clash of the seasons. His mouth felt cold, yours warm, but your goals were identical.<em> Warm him up. Get warmed up.</em> Tongue hugged yours, searching for more of you. Teeth bit his lip, encouraging his stay. The times you had dreamed of undressing him, you now yearned for the opposite - striving to become his blanket. Maintaining the kiss, you hugged your knees together and swung them over his lap. His arm reached around your back, leather palm at your cheek, pulling and keeping you closer and closer.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The fire had been blazing, but only now did he start to warm up. You ran a hand through his hair, booped his red nose with the other. “One other thing about winter,” you giggled, “- most people say it stinks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi smirked, <em>A good fit.</em> “One other thing about summer - it’s a hot pain in the ass.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. "Come to bed."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>Word count: 1100 <br/>Tags: canonverse, angst, grief</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Under the sheets, bodies were cold.  Feelings warm in each other’s hold.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>From the hallway, passing candlelight crept into your commons. It was the realization of just how long you had been here. Staring out the tall windows, you had seen the afternoon bright, evening sunset, dim twilight all pass you by. Growing orange glow made you squint, a stark contrast to the pitch-black that painted the room. Maybe if you stayed still, they would leave you alone. If it was anyone else, you would have been right. But him, <em>no chance.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Footsteps approached until right at your side. A rare instance, his voice came from above, “What are you doing?” <em>Here? Up this late?</em> asked not with words but through tone. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Immediately, you knew who it was. Arms weak, you pushed your head up from the table. Even with your matted hair, imprinted cheek, tired face, you tried your best to address your captain properly. “Umm… I…”  Thoughts trailed. There was a lot to say, but no one thing seemed right. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Trauma of the expedition had not yet worn off. The loss of life had not yet sunk in. That was, to you at least. Hand in your hair, you peeked through your fingers - looking up to him both literally and figuratively. His typical flat expression remained. <em>He was there, right? </em>Levi did not look like he had just come off of battle, but rather, that he was ready to go to it. <em>No, not even that.</em> That level of calm you had never seen on anyone else before, it was as if he had never even heard of battle - had never even seen the cruelties of this world. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yet, there was that melancholy - invisible to most, obvious to you. Eyes were not that light sky blue, instead, a cold hard steel. Lips were close to flat, but not exactly, the slightest of angles downward on each side. That couldn’t-care-less posture, there was a solidity within, as if he had been hardened to the core. There were not only his physical traits, though, but something more you could not put a finger on. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your thoughts were scattered and racing but your answer simple and slow, “Nothing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nothing?” Levi crossed his arms. Underneath the shadow of his bangs, he stared down at you, “Then what are you doing here?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gritting your teeth, a part of you wished he would just leave you alone, yet, a larger part of you wished for the opposite. “It’s just… It’s just been a long day.” <em>To say the least. </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right,” plainly, “it’s exactly why you should get some rest.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rubbing your forehead, <em>I guess he has a point</em>. Though his way of speaking was stern, when you gazed at him, you saw kind invitation in his appearance. Meanwhile, in you, the eyes of a lost puppy just begging to be taken home.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That hint of a frown deepened. “Come on.” Levi flicked his head, gesturing, <strong>“Come to bed.”</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lips quivered. You pressed your palm to your forehead and shook. It’s useless. “I’m not going to be able to sleep.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bluntly, “Me either.” Kindly, Levi offered you his hand. “Let’s go.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Short and sweet.</em> It was not a question, but even then, there was no way you could say no. You took his hand. He took care of the rest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>// // //</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pristine sheets, clear nightstands, bare walls, his bedroom was made for calm. No clutter, no mess, no distractions, but tonight, that was the problem. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Through his skylight, the night was starless. Thin grey clouds streaked across the sea of pitch black. Vision played tricks, <em>are they moving or not? </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had no idea how long it had been since Levi rescued you from the commons, but not long enough to recover from the day. Each time you closed your eyes, you did not see darkness, but only that bloodbath. It was as if ghosts of your past were watching, cymbals crashing each time you tried to tune them out. Forbidding your rest, <em>you don’t deserve it anyway.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dainty fingers traced his chest as it rose and fell. Awake or asleep, you were unsure but indifferent as you asked, “Levi?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmm?” That grog in his voice, he could have been either.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tears started to brim. A deep swallow to hide the ache in your voice, it also pushed them over the edge. In this dark room, moonlight barely peeking through the curtains, you figured it was worth the trade. “How do you - ?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Intonation started to waver. He picked up on it. Turning on his side, Levi laid an arm across your chest and pushed stray locks from your face. Chapped lips brushed your cheek, moistened only by the tears on your face - salty taste seeping to his tongue. Strong, soft hand at your shoulder rubbed up and down, wordlessly encouraging you to continue, but you could not. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“H’How…?” You tucked your lips under your teeth, surrendering speaking, counting your losses, and now just trying to shut yourself up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ears perked when you heard a shaky sigh. If not for the rumbling in his chest resonating against yours, you would have believed it was your own sound. Indeed, it was him, and even for midnight, his volume was stunningly silent, “I don’t.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In his arms, you glanced up to him. All of his features were darkened: the lack of light, the abundance of emotion. The blur in your eyes beckoned, at which, he repeated, “I don’t.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Clouds indeed moving, they allowed the moon to shine down, encasing you both in an outlining pale. “The only way to make it go away completely…” Levi turned towards you, a deliberate eye contact that made your heart seize, “would be to forget about them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His voice came from the chest, his words from the heart. “Some people, that’s what they do, and I’d never blame them.” It was now, you noticed, your eyes were adapting. His emotion clearer and clearer as time went by. “They have to do what they have to do to survive.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A second or two, <em>or four or five</em>, time was lost on you today. You thought it the end of the conversation until his deep voice revived. “But I -” Levi tucked his chin down for a second, clearing his throat, before continuing, “I’m their captain. I have to do right by them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He swallowed, a faint exhale following before his steady tone returned. Blend of seriousness and sympathy, as both your captain and your lover, that sentiment was reserved only for you. Palm caressed your cheek, catching the stream of your tears. “That weight never gets lighter.”<em> In fact, </em>“It only gets heavier.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A little closer, a little tighter, but a lot more - Levi hugged you to his body. Tears both dripped onto his chest and landed on the top of your head. Recalling his fallen comrades, petting the back of your hair, he whispered the one truth he knew of this world <em>so cruel and so beautiful</em>: “But we get stronger.” </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. “When I said you needed fluids I didn’t mean coffee.” (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>Word count: 2500 <br/>Tags: NSFW, caretaking, fem!reader</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Knock. Knock. Knock.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was the first time this week that the sound did not bother you. All days prior, each and every rap made your head pound. Today, you did not cringe at his arrival - only gleamed. Your voice notably clearer to both yourself and him, you called to the outside, “Come in.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As expected, it was him with your dinner, exactly half-past six. Regular as his timing was, each time you saw Levi, whether you were expecting him or not, he always managed to take your breath away. You always thought he could never get any better, but seeing that adorable mask on his face, tray of soup, juice, and medicine in hand, that tender concern in steel grey eyes, you could not help but swoon in your seat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hi, honey.” You glowed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey.” Levi set your meal on the nightstand and pressed his palm to your forehead, gently and deliberately, “Feeling any better?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, definitely!” It was what you said every day - a constant downplaying of your symptoms. Not only did you want to return to regularity, but you also hated feeling like a burden. Since that first sign of sickness, he had practically pinned you to the bed and tended hand and foot. Levi took small breaks throughout his day to bring you soup, tea, tissues, anything you needed - even though you would never ask for it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Though you always insisted you were fine, today was the first time he believed you. You had either faked it till you made it or his caretaking had worked. Perhaps a combination of both. Levi hooked a finger over his mask and tugged down, a smile glossed his cheeks, “Still in bed, though?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m just sleeping off the rest of it.” Levi raised one brow, <em>I thought you said you were better.</em> At which, you told the elaborated truth, “Also, I have the rest of my sick day.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He gazed down towards the floor and shook his head. <em>At least you were honest. </em>Levi raised his hand from your forehead to the top of your hair and gave two pats. “Your secret is safe with me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>From the stack of pillows, you perched yourself up and smiled. Lifting a finger to your lips, a self-shushing motion, you whispered, “Make no mistake, Levi.” Arms sandwiched your chest, voice dripped with deviance, making him twitch in his stance, “I’m feeling all better - all thanks to <em>you</em>.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Matching your smirk, Levi plopped himself down at the foot of the bed. Hip sunk the mattress. Shifting sheets underneath him a comforting sound. He placed a hand at your shin, oscillating from upper thigh to ankle and back again. In his eyes, a glimmer. In his voice, a burning, “You look like you could use some fluids.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You started to laugh but breath caught in your throat, resulting in a few lingering coughs. You brought your hand to your neck and rubbed. <em>Now that he mentions it… </em>“Maybe you could get me some coffee?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ignition cut. Fire fell. Confusion cute. “Coffee?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” you sighed, “I think it’d feel really good right now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi gave a slow blink, “... right.” Fingers dwindled on your skin as he stood back up. More than ready to give you some relief, he would do whatever it took.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>An uncharacteristic slow in his pace made your brows knit. Unusual hesitancy urged you to reach an arm out and ask, <em>What’s wrong?</em> He spoke first, though. Hand around the doorknob, before he left, he turned back to you. The command in his eyes sent chills down your spine. “Don’t move a muscle.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>// // //</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You did as you were told until three sharp knocks, faster this time, prompted you. “Come in.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In his trademark hold, a mug of hot coffee. The hue told: he had made it exactly how you liked it. Thirsty gaze followed the steam - rising through his slender fingers, in front of his clothed chest, over his reddening face. Your lips parted. No amount of steam was enough to stew the heat you saw in him now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Levi,” you wondered, “are you sick?” The care in your voice touching to say the least.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaw strong as he spoke, “Not at all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You look like you have a fever.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cheek tinged upward, “I guess you could say that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As he approached, you stared at him blatantly. His demeanor was strange - tried but not tired, both warm and hot, sympathetic and sultry. Levi rejoined you on the bed, closer this time. Instead of placing the cup in your hands, he lifted the brim to your lips. Hand tangled in your hair tilted you back. Searing liquid angled to skim over your tongue and flow down your throat. He had been taking care of you all week, but this was so much more than that. Your cold was completely gone, but he was giving you more attention now than ever. You swallowed, insides heated for more than just the beverage.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“Mmm…”</em> tongue pushed the mug from your mouth before licking up the drops of cream from your lips. You moaned, “that hits the spot.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi grit his teeth. Whether you were trying to be a tease or not, it was working - working too well. Knee first, then hands, he crawled closer and closer until reaching a hover over you. Foreheads pressed together. Tips of noses met. Mint breath tickled your lips as he snarled, <strong>“When I said you needed fluids, I didn’t mean coffee.”</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His advance was sudden, but not unwelcome. Two blinks, double-checking. Still, he was there with an over it look in his eyes. You sputtered, “H-Huh?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Composure unraveling, eyes bore into you as voice turned breathless. “You look like you need...” a series of pants interrupted himself, “some TLC.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suddenly, the flame that had been building within you - not just today, but throughout the whole week of abstinence - its spark had been struck. “I...” you gulped, “I could use that, I think.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi caressed your shoulder, closed his eyes, and began to lean in. You started to as well, but stopped yourself. While you placed your hand to his chest, you did not push back. It was an empty effort, saving face, releasing liability, “I just… I don’t want you to catch anything.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi chuckled under his breath - such a particular way made your hands curl between your thighs. “You think a little bug is going to stop me?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Through messy bangs, Levi peeked up to you. While his gaze was solid, your pupils flickered with overt concern, only infatuating him even more.<em> So fucking cute.</em> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just relax, sweetheart.” Hips began to grind. Canvas pants met pajama sweats, making friction where it mattered most. “I want to make you feel better.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Both of your considerations were wavering, lust clouding over logic. You hooked your elbow at the back of his undercut, bringing his lips dangerously close to your own. “I - I want that, too.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>// // //</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi was known to have perfect reads. No matter the setting, his perception always came through. When he said you needed tender love and care, his diagnosis was spot-on. After days without his touch, after days of sickened agony, the pleasure he provided felt even better - a feat you never felt possible. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was careful to avoid your lips but indulged everywhere else. Kissing your forehead, sucking your neck - pinching your nipples, rubbing your folds. The way he lifted you into his lap with both utmost care and dire passion made your heart swell and core swirl. He was babying you, yet, you felt more womanly than ever. Sweaty hands clawed at his back, drawing him closer. Fingers woven through his hair pulled his mouth to your breast. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had been so good to you, too good, you wanted to let him know, “It feels…” you moaned, <em>“It feels good, Levi.”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Little did you know, he felt the same way. All those nights of no sleep, sweating through the sheets, living off of broths yet having no appetite - not feeling these symptoms himself but watching you suffer through them. It hurts me more than it hurts you. Rare was the instance that he felt powerless, but no matter how many tissues he fetched you, soups he fed you, baths he ran you, the results - if any - were too small and too slow for his liking. Now, seeing you melt so easily at each and every touch - his efforts so directly and drastically bettering your state - he was just as relieved as you were to feel that change. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With you still in his mouth, he snickered. “You have no idea, sweetheart.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As tired as you were, you did not let it thwart you. Hand descended down your bodies, grabbing hold of his arousal and pressing it to yours. Arms rested beside his neck, calves dug into the bed, giving you the leverage to grind your hips against his. Both of you so touch-starved, even just this frottage had both of you gasping against and leaking onto the other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And as much as he loved it, you were working too hard. He wanted you, your relief, your release, entirely in his control. Right hand at your heart. Left hand at your nape. Levi reclined you off of his lap: head to the pillow, back to the bed. “Lie down, darling.” Once sound, he sauntered down your body until he landed between your legs. Shoulders met the back of your thighs, propping you up to his mouth. Calloused hands glossed over your navel, making you tremble in his hold. Turning into your soft skin, he spoke against your inner thigh, “I’ll take good care of you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mouth gaped as you watched him work. It was as if he was unwrapping the present that had been sitting under the tree all season, yet, keeping in mind the potential that there might be something delicate inside. Slender fingers hitched around your waistband, looping pants and panties past and off your ankles. Though you tried to suppress your shivers, he picked them up immediately. Seductive tone nearly vanished, replaced by the one he used when he tucked you in, scratched your back, and nursed you back to health. “You cold?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“N-No…” you stammered. “P’Please…”<em> begging now, </em>“keep going, Levi!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi bit his teeth, delighted, not needing to be told twice. Dry fingers made a contrast to your sopping wet, resulting in a stickiness that made your back arch at every movement. Touching you, playing you, pleasing you for the first time in far too long, he had no idea who was having more fun. Pure satisfaction written all over his face, yet, you could not see it - him having already pressed himself entirely to. While his face was buried, breathless moans, hasty licks, and perfect dance gave you more than just a glimpse - painting the perfect picture. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ears picked up a foreign sopping sound, but in the throes of overstimulation, you could not spare it a single thought. Tantalizing teeth scraped your sides, soothed religiously by moistened tongue. Exhales spent on you, wisped air only edged you further. You could not even handle his mouth, but hardworking hands broke down your walls. Hardened nipples squeezed by nails, massaged by fingertips. Fingers snuck past your folds, exploring areas deep within - ones that had not been loved in a while. Relentless grip on your skin a silent reminder, <em>don’t move a muscle. </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You tossed your face to the side, smothering yourself in the pillow. After a long spell of rest, something within you had been deeply awakened. Its climax was not only cascading but completely crashing. The dam of defense he had built up, he was exactly the one who knew how to tear it down. Floodgates were opened, roles reversed: when faced with these symptoms, you were now the one powerless to stop them.<em> A taste of your own medicine.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dopamine released, it was the honey in your tea, the weighted blanket over your body, the warm hold he held you in then and now. Writhing against the sheets, you sweat through them yet again - though this time, with pleasure over pain and with countless cries of his name.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peeling himself back, slickened face made eye contact with your disheveled appearance. It was your own body, your own doing, but all of it still took you by surprise. No matter how long you had been together, no matter all that you had gone through, the fact of the matter remained: <em>I just … came on his face.</em> You thought you could never be embarrassed, but that was before releasing all over humanity’s strongest. That embarrassment was short-lived, though, soon overtaken by surprise, as pink lips painted white licked around themselves, savoring each ounce of your taste. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Looking down to your lap, he was just as much a mess as you were. Chest heaving, skin flushed, pupils dilated. Palms stationed from your torso to chest to beside your head. Once again propped over you, though this time, for just a second. Levi lowered himself to you as he had a hundred times before, but for the first time this week. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“Le-!”</em> A meaningless protest. You wanted it. He wanted it. Consequences invisible. Levi pressed his lips hard and fast against yours. The blend of your own taste with his, instantly, you knew, this was well worth whatever caretaking responsibilities faced you in his week ahead. You would have no regrets. As his tongue dipped down your throat, though, your passing thought, <em>Will he?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pulling away for just a second, his hand on your cheek kept you close. Whether he calculated the risk or not, his action was definite. “I -” Sloppy dive back in was evidence of his longing, <em>“I can’t help myself.”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>// // //</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Orange sunrise out your window. Its symbolism was opposite to both of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This was the first one you had been awake to see in a while. Until today, you had been sleeping till noon, and even then, you still felt tired. Today, pink, purple, watercolor sky drank up all your worries, serving as a wholesome notice, <em>You’re healed.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi, on the other hand, saw today’s sky differently. Last night, the moment you passed out was the moment his throat started to burn, nose started to itch, and chest started to ache. Each cough, sneeze, and sniffle, he tensed up thinking it would wake you. While you slept soundly, he was not permitted even a second of rest. To him, this scene was a rude realization, <em>You’re really in trouble. </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Having stayed up till sunrise, Levi groaned, <em>“Ugh, shit…”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fist rubbed away the sleep in your eyes, focus revived to find his sorry state. Levi had stripped himself down, yet bundled himself in covers. A shimmer of sweat encased his body, but a series of shivers seized it. Face was tinged pink, but everywhere else a stark pale. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looked absolutely pathetic, yet, he had only done this to himself. Pity and amusement combined as did a whimper and a chuckle, “Would you look at that? My cold is all gone.” Petting his head, you teased, “How could that be?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi sniffed, rubbing his nose with his wrist, “Sh-<em>Shut up…</em>” he sighed. “I have a headache.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh?” Intrigue in your voice made his brows arch, lips part, blush deepen, even more so when you pivoted from your side of the bed to his, hovered over him, and lowered your mouth to his body, <em>“I think I know just the cure.”</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>